


Aftermath

by stilesrapp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesrapp/pseuds/stilesrapp
Summary: Stiles has been through the ringer. With the hep of Scott and his father and some time, he recovers to finally have something good in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a writer for a while, but this is my first time posting on here so, I hope you like it. Please leave a comment what you think :)

He woke up and did his morning routine, simple things, nothing major. He lived on his own and worked as a deputy at the town police department. The job made him happy and he was comfortable with the way his life was. No more teenage drama, he saw his friends as much as possible. He was living a normal life now. After a nasty break up this is what he needed. Normalcy. He hadn't had it in such a long time he had forgotten what it felt like. He walked to his jeep and drove to the station, checked in, grabbed the keys to a patrol car and went cruising around town. He saw no signs of trouble anywhere so he just drove and drove. Recently his mind was shot with numbness , he wasn't his sporadic self. His friends noticed and only asked him about it on occasion. He didn't know how to describe it. He didn't want to admit he still had nightmares, he didn't want to admit his body still hurt and he still had scars from his abusive relationship two years ago. It made him feel like he was begging for help and he hated that feeling. He was grown now, he was a big boy. He needed to learn how to take care of himself. His father helped a lot, him and Scott, were the only ones who knew about to bruises and knew not to talk about them in front of anyone. He didn't have breaks as often as he used to, he dove into his new job to make sure of that. He didn't want to sit and mope and, like mentioned, make it seem like he was begging to for help. Before he knew it, his shift was over. The day had been uneventful, unlike yesterday. Yesterday he wrote quite a few tickets. He clocked out with a yawn then headed home. Some would say his life is boring and he was antisocial but to him, he was content. He had all the people he needed in his life for the moment, he knew eventually he would be back to his old self, but two years of physical and emotional abuse really does a number on a person's personality. He pulled up in the driveway and saw his best friends bike in the driveway and saw him sitting on the porch. Scott visited him every week, sometimes twice a week, but with Scott being fresh out of medical school to fulfill his dream of being a veterinarian and trying to open his own practice, he hadn't seen him in a while. Stiles had walked up to him with a smile, his stomach filled with butterflies, but only because he hadn't seen him. "Hey there stranger." Stiles smiled, Scott smiled and pulled him in for a much overdue hug. Scott held onto him for a while, Stiles let him. In fact he almost started crying. Scott helped him out of his situation more than anyone. He even beat up his abuser. Scott got him out of there and helped him get to where he is now. He'd still be in the hell he was in if it weren't for Scott coming over that day. Scott pulled away and smiled at him, "I don't plan on going that long without seeing you again." He said with a comforting smile. "Good, I've missed you," Stiles smiled, "So are you staying a while or just dropping in?" He asked. "I was thinking we could spend the evening together, y'know maybe grab something to eat and hang out," Scott replied hopefully, "Like old times." Stiles smiled, he needed that. He needed it to be like it used to even if it was only for an hour or so. "That sounds perfect." **** Stiles woke up on the couch, his apartment smelling of pizza and Chinese food. He sat up and saw Scott asleep on the floor, game controller still in his hand. Stiles smiled. He felt like he was in high school again. Scott was going to be late for work and Stiles should be chasing the next supernatural lead. He fell back on the couch and thought of all the good times. Scott had helped him with his outlook on memories.

Acknowledge the bad ones because they help put you _where you are today_ , but reminisce about the good ones because they helped you get to _where you want to be_

He thought about the time he dragged Scott into the woods looking for a dead body and getting in trouble by his dad, then being grounded for listening into his phone calls but not listening again and going out with Scott to just look for trouble. He thought about chasing Lydia for all those years. He snickered knowing that he thought he was in love with her but he didn't even swing her way the whole time.  
What followed suit was the fact he thought about the bad things.

Being with his ex.

The first three months didn't even seem like an upside anymore, they were great but in the end it was all a part of long painful relationship that Stiles wishes he could forget. The hitting, choking, slapping, kicking, all of it. Any abuse you could think of was done to Stiles at one point of another. What hurt the most is that Stiles gave everything to him. His first time, his first kiss, his first date, his first everything. All for three years of pain. He was sure he almost died more than three times. The weird part was he never went to the hospital and he made Stiles hide it so well, like he had done it before and was good at abusing people and keeping others oblivious.  
He clenched his eyes shut and remember reality, he chanted in his head; _It's okay, he's gone. He will never hurt you again_.  
It calmed his breathing the more he said it. He had to do it for ten minutes at times, sometimes even longer. His panic attacks were so much worse, luckily he doesn't have them as much as he did shortly after the relationship, he thanks Scott for helping with that as well.

Scott beginning to stir was what it took to break Stiles from his thoughts. The two went to a small cafe for breakfast, then went their separate ways.  
"I'll see you in a week or so, an I'll call you buddy." Scott said and gave him another hug.  
"Thanks for coming," Stiles smiled as he pulled away, "It means more that you realize."  
Scott smiled, "No problem bro, call me if you need me. I'm only a phone call away." Scott said sincerely.  
Stiles smiled. "Scott, it's been two years. I'm better now." In the first year and a half, Stiles had continuous nightmares, he woke up screaming and gasping for air. His scars and bruises would hurt him so much so he would try and overdose. He couldn't be left unattended.  
But, by the grace of God, his nightmare ceased to hardly once a month, his scars faded into barely visible, his bruises faded to non-existents.  
He was truly better. He enjoyed his friends coming to spend some time with him without the pity of his previous situation. In the beginning as well, at times, the whole Pack would sleep in and around Stiles' bed to assure his safety. Now that they had aged and grown into independent adults with their own lives, things were better. Easier.  
"I know, but still," Scott said in a serious yet meaningful voice, "Day or night, I don't care, I'll be here."  
"Thanks buddy." The two shared one more hug, then Scott mounted his bike and sped away.

****

Stiles drove into the driveway half past ten pm, got out and entered his apartment. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack, then went upstairs to shower and do his nightly routine. He turned the water to a satisfying, temperature then he shed his clothes and got in. His showers were simply reserved for relaxation and his thoughts. As he first got in, he let the hot water massage his tense and tired muscles, then he began thinking about cases and his work. Eventually he got out, dried off, brushed his teeth and decided he would skip the files that were on his bed side table and got to sleep. He sat down on the bed and noticed that the files were no longer where he left them. He furrowed his brow and looked around on the floor, under his bed, around his room, and failed to find them. He scratched his head trying to remember if he had moved them or took them to the station. A noise from across the hall startled him from his thoughts. He looked out into the hallway, his attention now spiked along with his nerves. He ran to his nightstand, ripped it open and saw his gun was gone. His stomach sank. The idea of this being a prank left entirely.  
Someone was in his home and now he was basically defenceless.  
He darted to his closet and rummaged for his baseball bat, once again, it was gone.  
"Looking for something?" He heard. He flipped around and saw Theo. His ex. The man who abused him for years. Stiles immediately started shaking.  
"I remember we went to the batting cages on our . . . second date, I think," Theo pondered at the memory, "You were so good at it, I was shocked. You sucked at lacrosse, but rocked at baseball."He said, smiling at the fond memory.  
Stiles remembered too, it was the perfect day. Stiles was happy that day, Theo made him happy. For six months Theo made Stiles the happiest he had ever been. He thought Theo was the one God had made for him. He couldn't have been more wrong.  
"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.  
"I miss you baby." Theo replied with this look of sincerity in his eyes.  
"You mean you miss hitting me? Miss fucking me when I begged you not to?" Stiles said roughly.  
"Stiles, you know I never meant to hurt you. I love you."  
"Get out."  
"Stiles, please. I never wanted to hurt you. Things just got out of control and I took it out on you, I'm not who I was before," Theo said, he moved towards Stiles slowly, "I've changed."

Stiles didn't believe him for a second. But he would be lying to himself if he said there wasn't the boy who fell in love with Theo, happy to see him and that he so desperately wanted to believe him.

"No, you're the same manipulative monster you always were." Stiles said sternly.  
"Sti, I know you don't mean that. I know you miss me, I can feel it. We're meant for one another." He said, his voice sounded so believable. The old Stiles would have already melted and run into his arm begging for him to do and be better.  
"Maybe a part of me does miss you. You were my first everything, I'll always have a sick love for you, but I'm different now. I grew a backbone and you can't real me in anymore." Stiles stood his ground. The memories were so horrible, he couldn't believe he was here making all of those surface once again.  
"I understand your feelings, I hurt you and I never meant it. I never set out to hurt you, Stiles."  
"So all the times I almost died, all those times I could barely walk or move, and I looked likea fucking black and purple Picasso painting, was just your way of showing you loved me? You're even more fucked up than I thought if you think I would believe that now."  
"I do love you-"  
"You don't belat the shit out of someone you love, Theo. I let the first slap you ever gave me go, because you made me believe you were just beyond your breaking point, but then I will never understand why I didn't leave your sorry ass after the next four, then the next eight, then the next four hundred throughout three fucking years." Stiles ranted, his words like knives, as they should be.  
"Stiles,please, calm down, I just want to talk and prove to you that I'm different."  
"People like you only change their ability to manipulate. People like you never would and never could change." Stiles said harshly. "Now get the hell out of my house." Theo stared at him for a second, actual tears in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Stiles," He said taking steps closer to him, "But I'm not going to be able to do that." He said lowly. Theo swung his right arm across his chest and, with great force, swung it and back handed Stiles across the face.  
The action sent Stiles to the floor and out of consciousness.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get this fanfic maybe similar to many others, but this story just started. Some people who I know and don't have read the few chapters after this one and have agreed that it may not turn out to be as mainstream. But I still hope whoever reads, likes it at least a little. Thank you:)

Stiles woke up, unknowingly eight hours later, to an empty room. He lay in his bed, naked and beaten, his memories of last night hazy. He could barely move. His entire body hurt. Stiles opened his eyes and groaned, he pulled himself over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, he was relieved to see his phone. He shakily picked it up, unlocked it,and dialed Scott's number. It rang three times before Scott answered.  
"Heybuddy, I was just about to call you." Scott said happily.  
"Scott," Stiles struggled to speak, "I need you." Stiles said. He suddenly felt a sharp, excruciating pain in his ass. Tears started to form and fall.  
Theo raped him.  
"Stiles, what's wrong? What happened?" Scott said, his voice turning into a panicked one.  
"Scott he . . ." Stiles trailed off into a small yell, another pain jolting through him, "he was here. Th-Theo was here." Stiles said hushed and let a sob out burying his face into the pillow letting the tears and sobs flow.  
"Okay,I'm already on my way. Hang in there for me Stiles. I'll be there shortly." Scott said, Stiles lifted his head slightly to mutter an 'okay' then hung up.  
He let his phone fall from his hand then cried as he tried to move but couldn't. His ass and back was what causing the most pain. His arms, head, and legs hurt, but not as badly. Compared to the pain in his lower regen it felt like a dull ache.  
Stiles scrounged up enough energy to lift the comforter up so he could see the damage.  
To no surprise, he was covered in bruises, what made him sob a little harder was the sight of dried seman and blood. Stiles closed his eyes and lowered himself back to his stomach and cried.

****

Scott showed up less than thirty minutes later. Stiles heard his bike skid to a stop in the driveway, so he didn't flinch when he heard the door swing open and slam shut followed by the sound of Scott barreling up the stairs and bursting into Stiles' room and sliding across the carpet to his side.  
"Hey, Hey, Stiles are you with me?" Scott asked breathy as he gently grabbed Stiles' arm and nudged him into consciousness. Stiles groaned and fluttered his eyes open.

Scott felt his heart crack at the loo in his brother's eyes.  
"Hey, it's me, I'm here. Tell me what happened."  
Stiles hid his face as tears overwhelmed him. Stiles had tried to process it while waiting on Scott but he couldn't. Theo had done horrible things to him, but never raped him. The word was so harsh and it made Stiles cringe and shake harder.  
"Stiles, you gotta tell me what he did so I can help you." Scott said softly but sternly enough to get Stiles' attention.  
Stiles couldn't calm down quite yet to answer him. Scott understood and decided to inspect for himself. He pulled the comforter back far enough to show his chest. Bruises covered his body. Scott shut his eyes for a moment.  
"Scott." The sound of Stiles' raspy, broken voice made Scott open his eyes and look up at his brother. His heart cracked once more.  
Scott was quiet as he saw his friend was about to speak, he didn't want to interrupt.  
"He raped me."  
Scott's heart broke.

****

Scott cleaned Stiles up, helped him shower, get dressed, change the sheets etc. Scott had to hold back tears the whole time. It was killing him to see his brother like this. He took as much pain as he could, it was so intense it made him want to take pain killers.  
Scott laid Stiles down on the freshly made bed in fresh clothes.  
"Are you hungry, thirsty?" Scott asked.  
"No," Stiles replied, his voice still raspy, "I can't even think about food right now."  
"Do you want me to tell your dad?"  
Stiles shut his eyes and cussed under his breath.  
"I forgot about him."  
"You have to tell him Stiles. Maybe not right now if you want, but you have to at some point."  
"Yeah, I know. It's just, he's getting older and I'm afraid he'll jump the gun."  
"I'm sure he will. Which is why I think I should tell him so he can flip out, then calm down enough to see you."  
Stiles was quiet, he stared into no where as he thought.  
"I think that'd be best."  
"Okay. Tell me when."  
"I need him. You and him are the only ones I want to know right now, I trust you two the most. I need the both of you." Stiles said, he closed his eyes as he began to cry once more.  
"Okay. I'll call him and tell him to come over, so you're not here alone."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem at all."

****

Scott called Noah and he was over in less that ten minutes. He got out and saw Scott on the porch. Scott tried to keep a calm composure.  
"Scott, what's wrong?"  
Scott stood up and gave a apologetic look.  
"He came back last night." Scott said.  
"Who?"  
" . . . Theo."  
Noah's face said it all. Fear and worry covered his features.  
"He roughed him up pretty bad," Scott said, he rocked on his heals and looked down, "but there's something else."  
Noah's expression grew more worried and fearful.  
"What happened?" he asked shakily.  
Scott had to muster up the courage to say it out loud. He couldn't do it without teary eyes. He looked up as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"He . . ." Scott shut his eyes, it broke his heart. "Theo . . . he raped him."  
Scott saw Noah's heart break, no, shatter. Hearing your son was raped could not have been easy at all. Scott wasn't a parent but as an Alpha, and because of Liam, he understood what it was like to raise someone and be protective and not want anything bad to happen to them. It broke his heart too.  
Noah didn't say anything for a while. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't move and rush into the house to see him because he knew he had to be stronger than this for his son, he also knew what Scott was doing.  
He knew Scott was giving him time to have his moment of shock, then he would go and see his son.  
"Stiles could barely tell me what happened, so he wanted me to tell you because he couldn't find the heart to say it again." Scott said.  
"No, no, I understand," Noah said, he wiped his face and looked at Scott for a moment, "I just can't believe that . . .that happened to him."  
Scott took this as the time to vet affectionate. Contrary to the aura the Sheriff gave off, he was more than okay with affection.  
Scott stepped closer and hugged him, Noah gave in and hugged back. They both let out some tears.


	3. Three

The following days consisted of Scott sleeping down stairs and Noah sleeping across the hall. Stiles would sometimes have one of the two sleep with him in his bed, but he didn't want to get too used to it.  
The night terrors where so much worse than when he first got away from Theo.

Noah and Scott helped him with everything the first week. He had to go to a special doctor and get weird, uncomfortable, necessary tests done. Have Theo put under an arrest warrant, along with trying to get his hazy memories of Theo holding him down and doing the worst physical thing ever to him to go away.  
Stiles confessed about all he remembered, he didn't go into too much detail, but he got his point across.  
He wanted to get back on his feet and go back to his daily life, but the man could hardly walk. He took the prescribed pain pills as needed, not even that really. He took them when the pain was extremely unbearable, the very last thing he wanted to do was get addicted to pain medication.

Stiles laid on his stomach on his bed and stared out the window. His apartment had a view, it wasn't amazing but it had a nice look over the forest and part of downtown Beacon Hills. He stared mindlessly watching people do their daily Tuesday routine. Normally his mind would have thirty questions or so just about a guy walking his dog, but he hadn't had any questions flow through his mind besides one.  
Why did this happen to me?  
He had already gone through the phase of 'it was my fault' and as he made himself analyze the situation, he knew there wasn't much he could have done besides what he did, or tried to do, which was try to get away and kick and scream. When Theo hit his the first time that night and Stiles fell, he hit his head on the baseboard, that's what almost knocked him out completely. He still wished he could have just so happen to hit himself just right and killed himself or just stay out cold. But that wasn't the case. He had to somehow live with the fact that he will almost always remember the exact feeling of being ripped to shreds emotionally.  
His mind was blank for the moment and part of him was so happy that it was. He didn't think he could handle being forced to drink water because he cried himself into dehydration again. One thing he did think about for a little while was, if he would ever be happy while getting treated right. He understood that relationships weren't easy all the time, he knew he would have fights with who ever he might end up with but that was a given. In his opinion, any couple that didn't fight in the slightest didn't really care for their relationship. He also thought about the fact that he would have a wall up and always have difficulty trusting men. He worried that no one would take the time to knock the wall down to see who he truly is. He worried that no one would like who he truly was or couldn't handle the baggage that he now carried. His list of worries and insecurities would only grow, he knew that was more than likely.

He was brought from his mindless worries by four taps on his door. He turned over and saw Scott standing in the doorway.  
"You awake?" Scott asked with a grin seeing Stiles looked like he was barely there.  
"Unfortunately." Stiles mumbled and turned over completely. Scott walked to him and pulled back the covers then climbed into the bed. He looked at Stiles knowing that his sporadic ADD friend was sadly not going to be there again, at least for a good while.  
That left Scott even more hurt. He hated that he felt like he could have prevented it. He could have stayed another day. He could of had Stiles come to his apartment just thirty minutes away. Scott almost asked Stiles to come for a day or two then decided against it because Stiles would take hours of convincing because of his job. Stiles didn't like missing work. A part of him felt like it was his fault but he had to face the fact that what was does, was done. There's no going back. All he could do now was hope for a better future for his brother.

_Six Months Later_

Stiles walked through the book store and reshelf the books. People of all kinds were sitting in the chairs and at the tables reading or studying or writing. There was a book club going on in one of the back rooms and a children book reading was about to start.   
In the six months after what happened to Stiles, he had fulfilled a long time dream of his and his parents'.

He opened a bookstore.

His mother always read him bedtime stories and it was a special thing between all three of them. So he saved enough money and got a lone to help. Scott and Stiles' father were so proud and happy for him. He made a better comeback than any one of them thought he would, himself included.

Stiles was waiting on the volunteer to show up. Stiles began to get nervous that they weren't going to show up, the thirteen five and six year olds were only going to get more rowdy. Every now and then one or two would come up to them and ask when someone would read to them and play with them. Stiles wanted to do it but he had to mind the store. There was people buying and checking out books close to three every ten minutes. It was Friday, after school was out and every Friday since he opened the store two and half months ago, people come to read, study, or just simply be with others. There were four rooms that were devoted to different things. A game room, a book club room, a children's playroom and an extra room for small gatherings so people that can talk without interrupting the readers and studiers.

The bell on the door made Stiles look up. A dark haired man with facial hair walked in and looked around a moment. Stiles felt something he hadn't ever felt before. This powerful urge to go and speak to him. Not treat him like another customer and just say hi, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. He felt drawn to him. He looked down and set his book down, something taking over and making his legs move towards the man. He smiles when he walked up to him.   
"Hi," The man said with a smile that made Stiles smile.  
"Hi." Stiles replied.  
"Do you work here?"  
"Yes," Stiles said with a nodded, "Can I help you find anything?"  
"Yes, I have been hunting Beacon Hills for a book that I read online that you have."  
Stiles smiled, he knew when he ordered the last of a certain book series that would draw more attention to the store.  
"Let me guess," Stiles said, "American Assassin?"

The man smiled widely and looked down with a relieved exhale, "Yes."  
"Follow me."  
Stiles lead him to a shelf in the very back of the store, that almost looked to be just storage, but was actually part of the store. He looked around for a moment then reached for a box, took it from the shelf, set it on a table and opened it.  
"Okay, which one? I've got all fifteen." Stiles replied  
"The fourth one."

Stiles reached in and picked out the fourth one.  
"The Third Option?"  
"Yes."  
Stiles handed him the book, then he followed him up to the desk.  
"You're more than welcome to read here if you like, we have a few quiet rooms for ones who like to read in silence, we have booths for ones who like to read with music. All you have to do is fill this out to use one of them." Stiles said nicely, pointing out a small pile of paper with a cup with five pins it it.  
"This is quite the place. I love it." The man said as he looked around.  
"We're open twenty-four hours." Stiles added. That must've pleased the man, he looked at Stiles with surprise on his face.  
"No way. That is amazing, I have been dying for someone to make one of those." He said. "The owner of this place is certainly a badass and a book lover, because every bookworm I know of have been dreaming for a place like this."  
Stiles smiled.  
"Why thank you. I am a book lover, badass, however, I'm not so sure of." He said with a small laugh. The man's jaw dropped slightly.  
"Whoa, no way? God this is the best, you're a genius." He smiled. Stiles blushed a little.  
"Thanks, I've never been told that before."  
"Well, I'm glad I'm the first."  
Stiles smiled wider. This guy was giving him major butterflies and it wasn't just because the complements. It was his smile, his small laugh, his beautiful hazel eyes that seemed bright but yet mysterious all as once.  
"You're too sweet," Stiles said. He typed into the computer for a moment then looked up at him again, "I don't sell those, you can check it out though. I just need you're ID and phone number." Stiles said. The guy nodded and pulled his wallet from his back pocket, opened it and handed Stiles his ID. He took it and typed in his name. His name was Derek Hale.  
"You look like a Derek." Stiles said, immediately regretting it. That statement sounded so stupid. "That was stupid to say. Excuse me, it's not everyday a good looking guy walks in here." Stiles said. He shut his eyes for a moment.  
Just shut up! He yelled at himself.  
"Thank you." He smiled, "And don't worry, I think it's cute how you kinda don't stop talking. I like it." Derek grinned. Stiles continued to type, biting his lip to hold back the goofy, smile and giggle that wanted to surface.  
"Your phone number?" Stiles asked trying to get himself back into reality. Derek gave it to him as he took his ID back.  
"Okay, it's due two weeks from today and if you aren't done, just give me a call and I'll check it out for you again." Stiles smiled and handed the book over with a business card for the store with the number for it.  
"Thank you, and I'm a fast reader so keep an eye out for me." He said with a wink. Stiles felt his legs shake for a second. Derek smiled and walked to the door. Stiles sighed softly and plopped onto the stool behind the counter and put his head in his hands. He felt like he made a complete fool out of himself.  
"Oh, hey," Stiles looked up and saw Derek standing in front of the desk once again, "Feel free to use that number for yourself." He said, then walked out onto the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured American Assassin fit perfectly. Haha


	4. Four

"So, you like him?" Scott asked as they laid on Stiles' bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"I'm afraid I might." Stiles said, anxiety filling his chest.  
"It's totally okay for you to feel attracted to someone." Scott reassured.  
"I just haven't in so long . . . I'm scared."  
"I know you are and it's understandable on why you are scared to feel attraction again. You're worried about what happened to you happening again." Scott explained Stiles' feelings for him. Scott understood more than anyone realized. He saw the aftermath of what happened to Stiles, just hours after it happened. He saw first hand what happened to Stiles and what it does to a person's outlook on life and the trust issues that come with the aftermath of what happened.  
"He said for me to use that number for myself, no just for the system." Stiles confessed a 'juicy detail'.  
"He doesn't sound like the aggressive type. And the way you described him he didn't seem overpowering." Scott thought out loud.  
"He seemed gentle. He was sweet and kind. Not mean at all." Stiles thought out loud as well, "But I thought, you know who, was all of those things and look what happened."  
"Stiles, I know you know you can't live like that. You gave everything up to him, you don't have to do that with this guy." Scott said. Stiles sighed.  
"Yeah, you're right . . ." He replied.  
"So when he comes to return the book, what are you gonna do?"  
"Fuck, I don't know."  
"You're going to wear something that makes you look at least a little confident, you're going to try and just be yourself," Scott explained, "But try to minimize the rambling." Scott added. Stiles had a twisting feeling in his stomach. The thought of someone in his life again was purely terrifying to him. He sat up and looked over at his clock on his bedside table.  
"Okay, well, now I have to choose what to worry about." Stiles said.  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked sitting up.  
"I either have to go to that class I've been going to for the past month, like I promised my dad, or I stay here and worry about what I will wear and how to not ramble to a hot guy that thinks I should use his number for something other than my bookstore database." Stiles rambled. It all came out in one breath, so he had to take a deep breath. He looked over at Scott who was already looking at him with a sympathetic expression.  
"Teach me to not ramble." Stiles said. Scott nodded and stood up.  
"No worries, I will. Now get to your class." Scott said and ushered Stiles to get ready for his class that started in twenty minutes.

⭐⭐⭐ 

Stiles walked into the building that he had never fully gotten used too. It still made him nervous to go to a class that was full of men that had been mentally, physically, and/or, sexually abused. He had an option on whether to go to a group class with men and women or just males. Stiles chose the all male class be a use of it being smaller and gradually, unfortunately, growing. A councilor would talk to them as a group and help open them up. For Stiles, it was hard of course but, once he had opened up it was easier. He was able to go through all his emotions and accept what had happened. It still hurt to think about and he still can't pleasure himself like a normal man, it almost grosses him out just to think about the subject in general. But on another note, it was helping him, he truly was getting to a better place. He had finally had an entire week without nightmares, which for him was a new record, he had been able to return to work without being exhausted and/or paranoid, he truly was getting better. After three guys who had been there a few times had talked, it was Stiles' turn. He was still nervous, but the councilor helped.  
"It's okay to still be nervous, Stiles." He gave a warm smile, Stiles returned a small grin in thanks for the reassurance.  
"Well, um . . . I'm Stiles and, my incident was six, going on seven months ago." Stiles explained himself. Some looked at him and actually listened, other who were obviously new and didn't want to be here because they thought they were fine, were trying not to pay attention. "I haven't had a nightmare in a week and I am trying to get myself to be okay with liking another guy again." Stiles said.  
"That's really great, Stiles. I'm happy for you." One guy, Jared, who had started coming around the same time Stiles had said with a genuine smile. Stiles and he had become rather good friends. Sometimes they'd catch dinner or a drink with each other. Stiles liked him because he had the same thing happen to him, his ex raped him and left him emotionally trashed and alone. His parents and family had kicked him out and disowned him when he came out to them. Stiles' heart hurt for the man, but luckily he found this place and he found Stiles. Another thing Stiles liked about Jared was he was okay with the fact Stiles wasn't looking to be in a relationship with him, much less anyone else.  
Soon after Stiles was finished, the group went around and talked more. It was starting to be something Stiles liked doing. He like to go and talk for himself, but he also liked knowing that the others were getting help as well. Stiles had never been as social as he was in the group. After the class was over, Jared asked Stiles out to dinner to talk about Stiles' new attraction. Stiles blushed at the fact that Jared could read him so well. The two went to a restaurant with a bar, Jared said he had had a rough week and was in need of at least one beer, Stiles agreed and they went to the local gay bar. They sat down and began talking while waiting for the bartender.  
"So spill Stilinski." Jared smiled. Stiles laughed a little and rolled his eyes playfully.  
"Ugh, okay. Well, his name's Derek, he's handsome, and has one killer smile, he likes books and called me bad ass when he found out I was the owner of the store." Stiles explained, Jared smiled and bounced in his seat a little.  
"Ooo, you do like him." He said and grabbed his arm. "So what does he look like, describe him for me." Jared said with a smile.  
"Tall, dark hair, he had scruff but not enough to be a beard." He said. Jared raised his brow with a side smirk.  
"Ah, you like that don't you? It's sexy on the right guy." He said. Stiles felt himself get a bit giddy and a little excited.  
"Ugh, he so was sexy J." Stiles confessed.  
Another thing he liked about Jared was how freely he could speak about being gay and liking guys. Scott, being straight, he couldn't really speak as freely, it made him feel like he was making Scott uncomfortable.  
"Okay, so did you talk at all or did you just check the book out for him?" Jared asked.  
"Well, we sort of talked but he told me to use his number for something other than the system." Stiles confessed more. Jared's jaw dropped, then it turned into a smile. Before Jared could respond, someone else responded.  
"I meant it what I said."

Stiles and Jared both looked forward and saw the bartender standing there. Stiles' eyes widened as his mouth fell open slightly. Jared looked confused for a moment, then it hit him.  
"No fucking way." He said as a shocked smile grew onto his face,. "You're the guy he's talking about?" Jared asked pointing at him. Derek looked at Jared with a grin.  
"Hopefully," he said, "unless someone else hit on him, which wouldn't be that big of a surprise." He said. Stiles had yet to say anything. He froze. He had so many things he wanted to say. He told himself to play it cool but that option was already out the window due to the fact he was now gawking at the man. Thankfully, Jared spoke up to pull Stiles from his daze.  
"Hi, I'm Jared. Stiles friend." He said and stuck his hand out, Derek shook it and tried to strike up a different conversation. A more common one.  
"So, what can I get you two to drink? Beer, or harder liqueur?" He asked. Jared smiled and patted Stiles on the back.  
"I'd say something extra hard for this guy and I'll take a Coors Light bottle, please." Jared said. Derek smiled and nodded then went off to get their drinks.

Jared looked over to Stiles and slapped his arm.  
"Stiles, snap out of it." He said. Stiles shook his head, breaking his trance.  
"Oh my God, I just blew it, didn't I?"  
"Well," Jared started, "He didn't look at you like you were crazy or anything. So I think it's safe to say he's still interested." Jared said, he then added. "Man, you weren't kidding when you said he was sexy."  
Stiles sighed and shook his head. He saw Derek was almost done making their drinks. He flipped to Jared panicked.  
"Quick, tell me what to do, I'll freeze again."  
"Hey, first off, you need to chill out. He seems like a cool guy, he knows he caught you off guard. So calm it down and just be yourself." Jared advised in a levelheaded tone. Stiles shook his head feverishly.  
"Jared, you know I can't do that," He said and grabbed Jared's arm tighter, "I'm the most awkward guy ever, I'll probably spill something on him or something." Stiles rambled.  
"Stiles, dude, calm down, you're working yourself up for absolutely no reason."  
"No I'm not. Look, I'm already doing it, I'm rambling." Stiles shook his head with a sigh and put his head in his hands. Before Jared could answer, Derek was back with their drinks. He set a row of shot glasses on a little black holder in between them along with Jared's beer.  
"These are on me." He added, then walked away and tended to other costumers.  
"Jared tell me what to do. I'm helpless." Stiles begged his friend.  
"Wave him back over here, then tell him the only way you won't pay for the drinks is if he takes a shot with you." Jared said. Stiles closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing as Jared continued. "if he refuses, put this on the bar and tell me you're gonna leave." Jared said and but a fifty dollar bill in Stiles' hand. Stiles looked down then looked up at Jared with wide eyes.  
"Where the hell did you get this?" He asked hushed.  
"Don't worry about it. If he lets us go, we know he wasn't as interested as we thought and might've only wanted to get to third base for the hell of it." Jared explained. Part of Stiles wondered how Jared knew so much about this but decided to ask about it later.  
Stiles took a breath and calmed himself. He dug deep and told himself to do as told, he also dug deep to find confidence. He didn't know where either came from but he didn't question it.

Stiles tipped his hand when Derek looked his way, Derek walked over and saw the shot glasses were still full.  
"Did you want something else?" He asked.  
"No, I just wanted you to know that the only way I will let you pay for these is if, and only if, you take a shot with me." Stiles said in a rather flirty voice. A grin grew onto Derek's face.  
"And if I don't?" Derek asked in a guessing tone. Stiles stood and pulled the fifty dollar bill from his pocket and slapped it on the counter.  
"We're outta here." He said then grabbed his jacket and motioned for Jared to get up. Jared had a fake expression of confusion mixed with surprise.  
Derek hid the look of worry and grabbed a shot glass, going against the rules of his job, he knocked the small glass back with no struggle or chaser.   
Stiles grinned and looked at Jared. Stiles took his seat once more and took a shot of his own.

Jared looked at his phone and cursed, "Yo, Stiles, I gotta go. My brother needs my help." Jared lied and stood. "I'll catch you later," He said then looked at Derek, "Take care of my boy, would you?" Jared asked with a knowing grin. Derek nodded. Jared then grabbed Stiles by the arm and moved close to his ear.  
"You call me if anything happens, get it?" Jared asked and eyed Stiles. The two had became each others panic buttons. If something went down badly with Jared, he called Stiles and vice versa.  
"I got you." Stiles replied understandingly, secretly hoping he wouldn't have to call Jared for a bad reason. Jared then walked out hoping that his friend would be okay.

Derek smiled at Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, I thought it was fun and interesting. I know a lot of people don't like the story line that much but so what. I hope you like this chapter. I know I'm not the best writer out there but I like to think I'm no the worst, so leave a comment on what you think and if you have any ideas on where you think it should go feel free to share :)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Feel free to leave your opinion, but please no hate.


End file.
